


but, like ivy, we grow (where there is room for us)

by MulderFoxes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Intersex Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pregnant Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderFoxes/pseuds/MulderFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is pregnant and craving. And Thor loves indulging his pregnant spouse, to everybody's horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is pretty much loki being a little shit, a pregnant manipulative little shit who knows how much asgard disapproves of their relationship and because of that ESPECIFICALLY because of that he loves flaunting it that HE is pregnant with thor's child HE AND NOT ANYONE ELSE OBVIOUSLY

"Good sir, the concerns of my people come first. Of course I will sign this order. You may rest easy tonight, friend." The peasant who kneeled in front of Thor smiled in relief. The young king's booming voice could be frightening at times, but on days such as these the same voice provided reassurance.   
  
"Thank you, your majesty."   
  
As Thor's pen touched the parchment presented in front of him, the entire hall startled at the sound of the doors slowly creaking open. The guards prepared their stance in anticipation. All who had been  _invited_  to the council that day were already present and accounted for. With a new king on the throne of Asgard, they knew they could never be too cautious in preparing for potential threats and attacks against the kingdom as it found its footing under a new ruler.  
  
"Thor!"  
  
Not an intruder from Jotunheim. Not an assassin. No, this was much worse.  
  
Thor's heavily pregnant brother and - for all intents and purposes - queen, Loki.  
  
Thor ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed to face his attendants. The guards would have cracked a few smiles if it weren't for the abject terror in anticipation of what would happen this time.   
  
Thor smiled ear to ear, his face flushing slightly. "Loki! What troubles you?"   
  
The figure looked small surrounded by the great ceilings and tall guards lining the way to Thor's throne, but as Loki stalked- no, waddled- nearer and nearer it became apparent that Loki was not small in the least by this point in the pregnancy.   
  
"Thor," His voice sounded small and high. "I desire Midgardian cheesecake. And I have asked the kitchen several times to make me some fried potatoes, but they just don't taste the same as the ones you got me when we were last on Midgard. And I have a craving."   
  
The peasant remained in his kneeling position, awkwardly, as Loki stood between him and the King.   
  
Thor sighed a small laugh. "Beloved, you know that they are doing their best to keep up with you and the child. When I finish here, I shall see if a visit to Midgard is possible." 

Loki huffed and rubbed his swollen stomach. He had ordered new clothing made for his growing figure, though the only person they made comfortable was Loki. If one looked closely enough, they would be able to see the faint outlines of his growing breasts and nipples through the thin fabric. The men of the court knew better than to let their eyes wander below Loki's neck in his current state, despite the fact that his newly commissioned clothing only seemed to emphasize the changes of his pregnant body. His usual gold and green adornments had been modified to twine delicately around his chest and sides, rejoining just under the enormous crest of his round belly before falling away into folds and drapes of green fabric.   
  
"Not just Midgard! I want those which we ate when we were last there." Loki's voice made a startling jump from high and whiny to low and venomous. "Honestly, Thor. Sometimes... Sometimes, I think you just don't listen to me anymore!" Loki looked as though he was about to cry. The guards shifted uncomfortably, attempting to keep their stoic gazes locked straight ahead despite the scene about to unfold. The peasant gave up at this point and slowly backed out of the room. Normally, the guards would call for him to halt at such a sign of disrespect to their king, but they made no move to stop the man.  
  
Thor smiled nervously and the words could not fall out of his mouth fast enough.   
  
"Loki, no! No, no. I am listening. I will arrange for... McDonalds... to make you all the fried potatoes you desire."   
  
Loki beamed, and the guards flinched whenever they saw such a delighted expression on his face. Usually trouble was to follow.  
  
"And don't forget the cheesecake!" Loki turned swiftly on his heel, only to stop after a few halting steps to turn and gaze up at Thor over his shoulder. He switched rapidly from giddy elation to smoldering sensuality. He brought his pale hands over the crest of his stomach once more and tilted his hips slightly. In a breathy voice, "I'll be waiting eagerly for your return."   
  
When a guard to the left cleared his throat, Thor shot him a look.   
  
Loki sauntered happily out of the throne room without further incident, leaving all behind in uncomfortable silence.   
  
"I think we shall adjourn for today. I have...much to tend to." Thor said, rubbing his forehead. 

  
-

 

"You forgot the chicken sandwich." Loki pouted. Thor nearly fell over. He didn't dare remind Loki that he hadn't mentioned the concoction before in the throne room. Sitting on the corner of the bed, Thor stroked Loki's face tenderly. 

  
"Next time, beloved. Can our baby wait until then?" Thor smoothed his large hands over Loki's stomach, now wrapped in a soft silken gown.   
  
"I suppose so. It's just that these cravings are getting... intense."   
  
Thor laughed and raised his eyebrows in mock surprise before allowing his eyes to dart down at his lover's rounded middle. "Is that so?" He brushed a small dab of raspberry sauce off the corner of Loki's mouth with his thumb. With half-lidded eyes, Loki flicked his tongue out to lick the sauce off and sucked on Thor's thumb. Thor's voice was low and husky all of a sudden. "Be careful... don't want to find that most of these curves aren't attributed to the baby."  
  
Loki punched him and Thor laughed.  
  
When Thor gently pulled his thumb out of Loki's mouth, he winced as teeth grazed his knuckle. Loki grabbed at Thor's shoulders with pale slender fingers. Thor inwardly sighed. It was going to be another one of those nights, when Loki acted more needy than usual and clinged to him until morning light.   
  
Loki leaned forward awkwardly, settling his forehead against Thor's chin. His silken nightclothes blossomed around his middle and gathered in gentle folds around his hips. Long lashes hid his downcast watery eyes.   
  
"Does it... bother you?" Loki removed one hand to rest on his stomach, smoothing over the silk.   
  
Thor planted a kiss to the worried wrinkles in Loki's pale forehead. "No. You know that I love you no matter what form you take." Loki closed his eyes, allowing tears to stream down his cheeks.   
  
Thor placed his palms gently against Loki's chest, careful not to press too hard against the sensitive budding breasts. "In fact..." He continued, murmuring in Loki's ear. "The changes the baby has brought to your body only make me think of taking you over and over again until you swell with my seed once more." Thor ran his hands around the sensitive nipples, warming them through the thin silken fabric. He traced a finger down the center of Loki's stomach, feathering over his out-turned navel and then lower.   
  
"Show me, then." Loki's voice trembled with uncertainty. Taking a shuddering breath and still weeping gently, Loki leaned back and spread himself out on the bed. Suddenly, it seemed he forgot his tears and he eagerly pulled his silken gown up over his abdomen, revealing his engorged member and the soft folds of his cunt. It was a good deal less graceful than his usual movements, but to Thor the sudden movement sent heat running through his abdomen and cock.   
  
Loki still clung to Thor's shoulders, attempting to pull him down on top of him. Thor had to pry his hands off in order to undress. 

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, punctuated with Loki's cries for more. Thor would not be able to indulge him in the friction and speed he craved, for the baby was further along and he feared that he would hurt Loki or the child. What Thor did not anticipate was his lover's increased libido. Loki kept him up until nearly morning light, begging to be taken every which way Thor could afford.   
  
Thor fell asleep with Loki pressing against him, the baby nestled between the two. Despite feeling sated with their lovemaking, Thor found that all of his dreams involved Loki moaning and squeezing around his cock and then gasping that Thor had put another child in his belly upon release. Thor awoke with a start, his cock half-hard again and feeling smothered by-  
  
"Loki?" Thor murmured. He attempted to sit up, but found that he was held captive by tangled limbs and gripping fingers. Loki had shifted in the night to press even closer against Thor. One pale leg peaked out from the sheets and wrapped around Thor's right thigh. The other leg hooked underneath Thor's ankle from below. Thor winced as he realized that his arm had fallen asleep with Loki's head resting heavily on the crook of his bicep. Sometime during the night, Loki must have pulled Thor's right arm over and around to encircle his head. He gazed at Loki's sleeping face with wonderment. How he could sleep so soundly in such a contorted position was beyond Thor's comprehension.   
  
Loki snored gently, his mouth open in a very undignified manner. Thor chuckled to himself and worked at untangling himself from his lover.   
  
Loki smiled to himself in his sleep and rubbed their child through the sheets absently with one hand. 

 

-

 

"Excuse my lateness, friends. I had a... a rather tiresome night." Thor walked briskly toward his waiting friends.  
  
"I'll say!" Fandral nudged Volstagg, shooting him a smug look. "Speaking of tiresome things, I hear that Loki has the guards fearing his very shadow as of late."   
  
Even Sif and Hogun, normally the least gossip-inclined of the group, turned their heads eagerly to hear Thor's response. Volstagg cringed.  
  
Thor pretended not to hear Fandral's jest and instead began winding a new strip of leather around Mjolnir's handle for the training session. A look of irritation flashed across his weary face but was gone and replaced by a smile just as quickly as it appeared. "Do not forget whose child he carries, Fandral. And besides, regardless of what you may think of my choices... are we not enjoying a lasting legacy of peace in part thanks to Loki and his reformation?"  
  
Fandral looked at the ground, a bit sheepishly. Though Thor still thought of the Warriors 3 and Sif as his closest friends, there were moments when the throne - and Loki - brought apprehension.   
  
"You are right, my King. My tongue has gotten away with me." Fandral spoke quickly and quietly.   
  
Thor laughed, though it sounded a tiny bit forced. Clapping Fandral cheerily on the shoulder, he moved to the center of their sparring ring.  
  
"Friend, worry not! Though I may be King of Asgard, first and foremost, I am still Thor." He grinned. "And I can still whip your sorry behinds in the ring, all of you!"   
  
The tension broke immediately. Laughing, the five of them moved to fighting stance and drew their weapons for their usual melee training battles. It felt a relief to Thor that he could still enjoy practicing with his old friends, despite his many duties as King. Those closest to Thor had initially balked at the idea of Thor claiming Loki as his consort, but given time it became apparent that Loki was a changed man with the recognition and love that his brother bestowed upon him. Loki's sharp speaking skills and knowledge of the magicks of other realms opened the kingdom to peace treaties never dreamt of under Odin's rule. Thor remained as youthful and strong as ever, though his arrogance had been tamed over time with influence from his Midgardian allies and Loki's love.   
  
With Loki's pregnancy, however, the kingdom quietly divided itself between praise and hushed voices speaking scornfully of unnatural magic. Thor was not unaware of the judgement raining upon Loki in particular, but he remained confident that the entire kingdom would see Loki in a wholly positive light once he had given birth to Thor's heir. That they would all see the good in Loki that he saw behind closed doors and lit by candlelight.   
  
The training yielded the same results as the thousand years prior; Thor soundly beat the Warriors 3 in sparring, only to have Sif's swift footwork and ferocious blows remind him that he must never become complacent in his strength.   
  
"Ah, but Sif! You know I always let you win, don't you?"   
  
"Funny, Thor. The way your face fell when my lance separated you from Mjolnir suggested otherwise."   
  
The group approached the orchard, laughing merrily. It was almost time for the midday meal by their reckoning.   
  
All laughter halted when Hogun alerted them to a figure slouching against one of the apple trees in the shade.  

"Loki!" Thor ran over and knelt beside the tree, gently shaking Loki's shoulder. "Loki, are you alright?"   
  
To his relief, Loki opened his eyes blearily. A spell book sat on the ground next to him.   
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine." He sighed, glancing over at Sif and the Warriors 3. "I just... I thought that I might read outside today while you were sparring. I woke and you had gone, so..."   
  
Loki swallowed a lump in his throat, staring at the grass.   
  
"Loki," Thor began quietly. "You knew that I had sparring practice this morning and then another busy day with the council. I meant to let you rest. You know that you mustn't overexert yourself."   
  
"I know," Loki laughed, his cheeks coloring slightly. "It was foolish of me, actually. Even the walk here from our chambers has exhausted me. I must have fallen asleep."   
  
By now, the Warriors 3 were staring at the sight before them. Thor, knelt by Loki's side like a knight rescuing a damsel in distress. Loki, looking positively flushed and helpless and wearing a tight knit tunic over sheer leggings that showed off his newly begat soft curves.

"I can manage, Thor! It's quite all right, really-" Loki braced against the base of the apple tree and bent his knees as he slowly rose from the ground. Thor had both arms extended, embracing the air around Loki in preparation to catch him. "Just let me get my boots, ah, I removed them...when my feet felt swollen-" Loki made a feeble attempt at reaching for the boots, just beyond his grasp. His cheeks colored even more when he realized he could bend forward no further. He shot an angry little green spark from his fingers to bring the boots to him.   
  
He made a ridiculous sight: Clinging to the tree with one hand and clutching his boots with the other, knees bent and legs spread, though no further from his resting place than when he began. A strand of damp black hair fell across his face. Thor pleaded with Loki.  
  
"Loki, just let me carry you-!"   
  
"No, I don't want to keep you from your… duties. I'm perfectly capable- Ah!" His hand slipped and he fell on his backside.  
  
Loki's composure broke like a tidal wave approaching a tiny dam.   
  
"...and I'm also seven moons pregnant, and- and..." He sniffled, burying his face in Thor's awaiting arms. "...and my ankles are swollen, and my backside is sore, and my new leggings are dirty, and I look like a bloated idiot sitting here!"   
  
By the time Thor scooped up the sobbing bundle into his strong arms, the Warriors 3 and Sif had all but let their jaws hit the ground.   
  
"Shh, there... hush, beloved. It is completely normal for this stage in your pregnancy. Your body just needs rest. Let me take you to the bedroom and tuck you in amongst your soft pillows and embroidered satin sheets." Thor planted gentle kisses to Loki's forehead as he walked swiftly by Sif and the others. Loki made brief eye contact with Fandral as they passed. He sniffled again. Fandral could have sworn he saw a faint ghost of a smirk cross Loki's lips, but the moment was gone as Loki sighed and leaned back weakly against Thor's arms.  
  
As they watched their king disappear into the citadel, Loki's trembling voice echoed back to them.  
  
"And those scented oils, too, please? I think I may need a bath before I rest."   
  
"Yes, anything you desire-"  
  
The heavy doors closed, leaving the Warriors 3 and Sif still standing by the apple tree in shock.   
  
After what felt like an eternity, Sif spoke first.  
  
"I am almost missing the Loki of old."   
  
Fandral quirked an eyebrow at her. "Which one? The Loki who cut off your hair, threatened the entirety of Midgard with a glowing cube and liked to pretend he was dead or the tiny Loki who soiled his pants when he toddled after us on our childhood adventures?"  
  
Volstagg shook his head in disbelief, still staring absentmindedly at the closed doors to the citadel.   
  
"At this point, I am unsure whether there is much of a difference between 'Enormously Pregnant Loki' and the two which you have mentioned."   
  
Sif and Fandral both shot Volstagg a surprised look. Despite his tendency towards kindness rather than wit, the Valiant warrior could sometimes make astute observations.   
  
Sif chewed the inside of her cheek. "Loki is nearly full term. Thankfully he won't be pregnant forever, otherwise Thor will go absolutely mad."  
  
Hogun stepped forward, though Sif noticed that he too was staring at the closed doors with an odd expression on his face. "Thor will lose concentration on the safety of Asgard if he continues to indulge Loki's unusual behavior."   
  
Fandral laughed nervously. "So we're all in agreement, then? Someone has to keep Loki occupied so that Thor can actually get on with his Kingly obligations? Surely we're not going to rub swollen ankles or poof our way to and from Midgard to get him abominable combinations of food? No, thank you. I would much rather risk angering Thor and just state our concerns!"   
  
Volstagg shrugged. "I was afraid that you would say that." 

 

-

 

The guard standing just within the citadel doors flinched when he saw Thor approach with Loki in his arms.  
  
"You there! Why did you not check to ensure that Loki was safe? I found him under the apple trees, exhausted. He could have been stranded there all day before help came to him!"  
  
The guard's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.   
  
"I- My apologies, your majesties. He seemed in good health when he last walked through these halls-"  
  
"Enough! From here on, you shall never allow your queen to go unaided."  
  
The guard bowed his head and stepped back to his position, staring at the floor.  
  
When Thor had carried Loki out of earshot, Loki craned his neck to look back at the dejected man. "Thor...in all fairness, I was rather terse with him when he inquired about my health. And I did not exactly...allow him to know where I was going." Loki flushed a bit as he privately recalled conjuring up a large serpent to chase the unfortunate guard down the hallway hours earlier.   
  
Thor stared down at him.   
  
"Then I shall have to punish you as well?" Thor grinned.  
  
Loki wriggled and leaned against his chest, cheeks turning pink. "Oh dear, I suppose you will. You cannot enforce a double standard, even where your queen is concerned."  
  
They came to the doors of their bedchambers. Loki managed to magic them open slightly so that they could pass through with haste.   
  
Thor placed him gently on the bed, careful not to put pressure on his stomach as he did so. Loki leaned back against the thick pillows, splaying his arms out in a gesture of submission.   
  
"You'd better hurry and help me bathe before I fall asleep right here and now."   
  
For a moment, Thor thought about all of the things he needed to do that day. But the sight of Loki flushed and rounded and glowing in his tight tunic made him disregard the consequences of being late entirely.   
  
"First, I've got to undress you." Thor growled. "Do not forget, you have been rather naughty and I must punish you for your recklessness."   
  
Loki raised his eyebrows in mock terror. He unlaced the top of his tunic and squirmed. "Oh, no. And how will I ever get away? My ankles are so badly swollen. I suppose I'll have to just lie here and... take it."  

Thor eased Loki's iridescent leggings off of his spread legs, rubbing the swollen ankles as he went. "Who says I was going to take you on the bed?"   
  
Loki smirked and held his arms out. "Just help me up, will you?"   
  
Thor gently grasped both of Loki's hands and pulled him to a sitting position, then supported his back with one large hand to hold him up. The softness of the bed compounded with Loki's heavy stomach made sitting up quite difficult. Loki crossed his legs and rubbed his back as Thor started to ease the soft tunic up his belly.   
  
"I've got two moons to go yet until we see our child. Just looking at the size of me already, I know that he or she is going to take after you." Loki playfully glared up at Thor as he lifted his arms over his head, allowing him to pull the tunic completely off.   
  
Thor nearly gaped at the expanse of soft, pale flesh before him. Tossing the tunic unceremoniously onto the floor, he licked his lips as he thought only of marking Loki's entire body with his lips, tongue and teeth.   
  
Loki pouted, looking down at the cream-colored garment tossed carelessly to the floor. "Thor, have a care, will you? That's one of the few bits of clothing that still fit me- Ah!" He yelped as Thor placed his hand under his knees and back and scooped him up in a single motion.   
  
When they reached the bathing chambers, Thor slowly leaned forward and set Loki down on the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the warm water. Thor straightened up, rubbing his lower back briefly. Loki noticed the action and put on his best flirtatious look.   
  
"Why don't you join me? A little heat might be good for your ache." Loki practically purred.  
  
Grinning, Thor tossed his armor and clothing aside carelessly. He then busied himself uncorking a small vial of scented oil and rubbing it on his hands. Loki shivered as Thor placed his warm, slick hands on his shoulders and back and began rubbing in slow circles. Thor kissed his head. "Perhaps I will. Do your ankles feel any better?"   
  
Loki brought one of his legs up from the steaming bath water, examining it. He peered up at Thor from under thick eyelashes. "I can manage with swollen ankles. It's my tender backside that'll need some help." He pushed gently at the sides of the pool and eased into the water, making sure to wriggle his hips enticingly the whole way down. He turned to face Thor and leaned back in the water, feeling lighter with his belly supported in the warm bath. The water flowed over him, nearly covering the top of his stomach. Loki splayed his fingertips over the pale globe, stroking it to soothe their child.

Then Loki licked his lips and turned, supporting himself on the side of the pool and jutting his ass back so that the air kissed the top of his plump cheeks.   
  
Thor didn't need any more convincing. He set the oil on the side of the pool and splashed in, ungracefully. His cock was hard and heavy between his legs, thick with desire. Loki gasped when Thor took his hips in his large hands and lifted him, arching his back in a taught bow.   
  
"Is this your idea of punishment, my King?" Loki murmured. He shivered, feeling Thor's hot breath on his backside.   
  
"That depends on how much I make you scream."   
  
And with that, Thor planted rough kisses to his tender cheeks and laved his tongue slowly across the pink opening nestled between. Loki cried out, bucking his hips. Thor chuckled and firmed his tongue, mouthing his way insistently, changing between Loki's round buttocks and his wet folds, pushing the tip of his tongue into his tight hole. Loki gasped, burying his face in his forearms to muffle the sounds.  
  
Large, calloused hands rubbed his hips and the swell of his stomach and Loki could hardly contain his moaning. As Thor licked deeper, he paused to tease his lover with soft kisses around his most private spot. Thor rested his chin on Loki's ass and fondled his engorged cock beneath the water, coaxing him closer and closer to orgasm. Loki bit down on his forearm, making strangled mewling noises that echoed throughout the marble walls of the bath chamber.  
  
"Look at you, so soft and round..." Another series of tender kisses planted on Loki's ass. A firm squeeze to his bottom sent Loki panting and reeling with desire. Thor took a breath and dipped his head below the water, licking and sucking Loki's clit and his labia from behind. Thor emerged and kneaded the pliant flesh of Loki's asscheeks, pushing his own swollen cock against the back of Loki's leg under the bath water.   
  
"Thor... Thor, please..." Loki gasped.   
  
But Thor ignored Loki's pleas and moved one hand under his belly to squeeze his cock. When Thor trailed a finger from Loki's navel to the tip of his cock to finger the slit, not touching his weeping cunt, even then his touch still sent fire through Loki's entire body and he bucked desperately.   
  
"Ah! Ah, Thor! Just-just take me, please-!" It was rare that Loki ever stammered, but Thor relished the sound of it... of Loki falling to pieces in his arms and unable to articulate.   
  
Thor leaned in close and covered Loki's back with his body, wrapping his arms around Loki's round middle and careful not to press his weight down upon him. Loki panted, straining to hold himself up on the rim of the tub even with the water providing buoyancy. He quivered, pressing his plump bottom back against Thor's hard cock. Thor shifted and lightly rubbed the fat head of his cock against Loki's entrance. To Loki, the heat of the water felt almost cold in contrast to the burning brand brushing against his hole. He spread his legs as wide as they would go, wriggling like a fish.   
  
Thor growled into Loki's ear. "You want me to take you?"   
  
Loki nodded, nearly sobbing as he buried his face in his forearms.   
  
Thor blew against his ear and enunciated every word with a feral rumble in his voice. "You want me to fuck you long and hard." He ran his hand along Loki's middle from the bottom of his chest to the curve of his hip. "You want me to fill you to the brink like I did when we made this."   
  
Loki's only response was choked sob and a firm bucking of his hips.

Thor grinned, pulling Loki's hips above the water once more, he massaged some the oil into his entrance and rubbed some onto his own cock. The air felt cold for a moment on his erection and then he sunk his length into Loki's opening, pushing them both down so that the water flowed over them.   
  
Loki screamed.   
  
Thor nuzzled his face against Loki's shoulders and back as he pistoned his hips forward, pushing impossibly deeper. He nearly came when he felt Loki's soft cheeks press back against his own firm hips; feeling the flesh give way to his thrusts and loving every added curve of his lover's body.

He fucked Loki slowly at first, grinding against the front wall of his cunt and making him gush. But as they slowly came undone, Thor’s thrusts grew frantic driving steaming water over the edges of the pool. Loki cried out as Thor pulled back and slammed forward one last time, spilling his hot cum deep inside. Seconds later, Loki came and clenched like a vice around Thor to milk the last drops of seed.  
  
Exhausted, Loki straightened his arms and sank into the water up to his neck, still pressing against the edge of the pool. Thor pulled out carefully and held Loki close, supporting him with strong arms and kissing his hair as he shivered in the afterglow. 

 

-

 

The feathered helm hit the ground with a resounding clatter. Thor leaned forward in his throne, tossing the day's notes aside and rubbing his forehead. He'd always had boundless energy in the battlefield and in adventuring, but kingly duties and the mind-numbing thinking that came with it exhausted him. He envied Loki, sleeping soundly in their bedchambers covered in soft covers and perfumed with pleasant smelling oils rubbed into his skin.  
  
"My lord."  
  
The guard's voice startled Thor out of his thoughts. Looking up, he waved his hand to the guard as in indicator that he may continue.   
  
"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three wish to speak with you."   
  
Thor brightened immediately. "Send them in!"   
  
His face fell when his friends timidly walked in, only stepping forward when the guards stepped back to allow them access to the throne. Though Sif was at her usual position in the lead, Thor noted with no small concern that she appeared tense rather than confident.   
  
"My friends! You know that you need not ask permission to see me. What brings you here at this hour? I'd have gone to seek you all for dinner had you not come to me first." Thor found the energy to feign cheeriness, even though he wished for nothing more than a soft pillow at the moment.  
  
Sif spoke first. "Thor... we wish to speak with you about some concerns we have."  
  
"Anything, Sif, just say it!"  
  
"Concerns regarding... Loki."  
  
Thor rose from his seat at the throne and stepped down to speak on a more personal level with his friends. He had a feeling their concern would have little to do with his status as King. Looking around at his friends, he could see the downcast eyes and nervous shifting relayed their hesitance to speak frankly.   
  
"Sif, you've never been one to mince words. You know you may all speak plainly with me. What about Loki has you so concerned?" Thor found himself laughing, though he had very little idea as to why. Sif pursed her lips and glanced at Fandral, who busied himself studying the tiles upon the floor of the throne room.   
  
Thor grinned sheepishly and shook his head. "Will no one speak? What is it, friends? If you're worried about Loki's health, I can assure you that he is just fine. He merely tired himself out today. It will not be long before it is time for him to give birth to my heir. I can assure you, his magic will assist with any difficulties-"   
  
"It is not the birth of the heir that troubles us!" Sif blurted out. 

Suddenly, everyone began to speak at once.  
  
"It seems he is always requesting you to leave Asgard to fetch him Midgardian delicacies-" Volstagg babbled, nervously fidgeting with his beard.  
  
"Is it really necessary for him to throw hissy fits at the tailor day in and day out over-" Fandral gestured wildly, obviously unaware of his own frivolous drapery and furs as they waved to and fro upon his shoulders.  
  
"Emotional disquiet and magic are a dangerous combination." Hogun grunted.   
  
Sif's voice came out loudest of all.   
  
"He is distracting you from your kingly obligations!"   
  
Thor could not believe what he was hearing.   
  
"Enough!" Thor surprised even himself with his sudden outburst. Wryly, he wondered if it was possible for Loki's mood swings to rub off on him as well. The stunned faces looking back at him shook him out of his display of temper.   
  
"Guards! It is unconventional, but I am not a conventional King. I shall ask for anyone and everyone who has concerns with Loki in his current state to come forth and speak your mind." He clapped his hands, seating himself on the stair at the base of the throne. In a gesture of invitation, he held an informal posture and nearly lounged upon his seat.   
  
One by one, guards came forward. Slowly at first, and then jostling for a place in line to speak.   
  
"Queen Loki has...on more than one occasion, thrown food at us, Sire. It does take time away from our duties to clean the mess from the halls."  
  
Thor bit back a smile as he remembered the first time Loki had not been satisfied with the kitchen's fries during one of his more intense cravings during the 4th month. It had taken Thor nearly an hour to pick all of the bits of blasted potatoes out of his hair. He nodded solemnly to the guard, who quickly retreated back to his position.  
  
The next guard pushed forward.   
  
"Your Majesty, two days ago the Queen demanded that I... tell him whether or not he has grown… fat." The guard stared at the floor as he spoke. "By Asgardian law, I am forbidden to speak anything but the truth to his highness..."   
  
He closed his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat.   
  
"I feared for my life that day." The last word caught in his throat and he bowed his head before stepping back.   
  
Thor cringed. He had been asked that same question numerous times in the privacy of their bedchambers recently, though Thor was fortunate enough to be above the Asgardian laws. He pursed his lips as he briefly considered the -other- tool he alone had use of to deal with Loki's insecurities and moods. He felt his heart drop for the poor guard and wondered why he had not received a report from the healing room on the matter.  
  
Three guards came forward together next.  
  
"Your Highness, we fear that the Queen's health is in danger."   
  
Thor leaned forward and the second guard in the trio continued.  
  
"His fainting spells thus far have occurred in the presence of help, but it worries us to know that he could-"  
  
"What is this you say? Fainting spells?!" Thor interjected. He had not known Loki to faint once during his pregnancy.  
  
The guards looked taken aback.  
  
"Y-you mean that ...he has never fainted in front of you, Your Majesty?"   
  
"When did this happen? Why was I not told?"  
  
"I-I... we... begging your forgiveness, Your Majesty. Queen Loki had told us that you were informed... that you had ordered us to carry him should he swoon-"

Thor was flabbergasted. Standing, his voice boomed through the hall.   
  
"All here who have come to Loki's aid due to fainting, you will come forward!"   
  
The entire line of guards stepped forward in unison, their heavy footfalls filling the room.   
  
Thor nearly fell back onto the stair. Loki had come to him complaining of sore feet and a sore back, but he had never once fainted nor mentioned it occurring elsewhere to Thor.   
  
The shortest guard peered from the back.   
  
"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but it is becoming increasingly difficult for some of us to manage with the Queeninourarms,thankyou." He finished quickly with a small voice and stepped back behind his larger peers.  
  
After some moments of silence, Thor spoke slowly.  
  
"Thank you all for coming forward. I can assure you that your concerns are my concerns." He paused thoughtfully. "Now, even more than ever, they are my concerns."   
  
"So you will speak with Loki?" Sif looked relieved.   
  
"Indeed, I will. I see now that I have been neglecting my duties, and for that I have failed all of you as your King."   
  
Sif lead the others by bowing deeply and kneeling before Thor. Relief washed over the room.   
  
Thor ascended to his rightful place on the throne and put his feathered helm upon his head. Proudly, he smiled at his friends and the guards. "And it is with thanks to all of your keen senses and concern for your Queen that I am made aware of these problems. Clearly, I must change my priorities."  
  
The Warriors Three and Sif exchanged knowing smiles to one another from their bowed positions before the throne. Mission accomplished.  
  
"...Henceforth, until Loki gives birth to my heir, I shall make it my Kingly obligation to offer him constant companionship. I see now that the entire kingdom has seen it fit to take on extra responsibility to its Queen and for that, my friends, I am eternally grateful."  
  
Fandral balked silently at Volstagg, who nearly lost his balance and fell forward onto the tile.   
  
"From this moment onward, I promise you that I will indulge your Queen so that he desires nothing. I trust that you will all feel at peace knowing that Loki will want for naught. Worry not, friends! We shall adjourn for today, as I must attend to my duties."   
  
With a cheerful smile and a booming laugh, Thor rose from the throne and swiftly walked past the line of baffled guards, past his dismayed friends, and straight out into the corridors beyond the throne room.  
  
When the doors to the throne room thundered shut, Sif and the Warriors Three stood shakily.   
  
Fandral turned to Sif. He whispered, shakily.  
  
"Did we just- somehow, seal our own doom?"  
  
Sif stared, mouth agape at the empty throne. "I am really not certain of what just occurred." 

-

One moon's spell later, Loki could hardly be seen in the hallways or throne room. He had taken to hiding in the gardens and orchard, occasionally begging the Warriors Three and Sif for help in cloaking him when magic and hiding places were scarce.  
  
Sif had finished her training for the day. As she made her way back through the hedges and orchard, she spotted a green half-moon shape peeking from beyond the brush. She immediately knew that the shade of green was not plant green, no. It was a shade she'd silently dubbed "Loki Green." She bit back a smirk; clearly, the child in Loki's womb was no other than Thor's alone. How else could an unborn babe manage to give away the hiding place of the stealthiest Asgardian known to all of Yggdrasil?   
  
She peered around the edge of the bushes and sure enough, there stood Loki, looking around the other way and attempting to press his very not-flat body against the flat hedge.   
  
"Hide and Go Seek, Loki? Why aren't you pawing at Thor to bring you more chocolates or rub your back or tell you how beautiful you look?" She asked briskly.   
  
Despite her cold tone, she had to admit that the sight of him huddled behind a bush with a soft blanket and pillow, near to bursting with child, was rather amusing. Loki jumped, whirling around to face her with wild eyes.   
  
Loki flushed, looking down at his feet. Well, where they would have been if he could only have seen them. He shifted uneasily, dropping his pillow on the ground.   
  
"That's just it." He hissed. "Thor. He won't leave me alone."   
  
"Hm. Do tell."   
  
Loki splayed his fingers over his stomach, rubbing gently.   
  
Speaking more to his child than Sif, he murmured, "Hurry up, little kitten, so that I may enjoy some peace and quiet from Thor smothering me with attention. If only I could use my magic, I would turn myself into a feline and slink away for a couple of days."   
  
"Ah!" Sif interrupted his musings, and Loki stared up at her as she waved at someone on the other side of the hedge. "Fandral, Hogun! Volstagg!"  
  
Loki bit his lip as he wondered what on earth they could possibly be up to, though deep down in the pit of his stomach he already knew. He glared at Sif as she silently pointed down at him.   
  
In the distance, he heard Fandral's voice.   
  
"Thor, we found something in the bushes that might be of interest to you."   
  
Sif's syrupy sweet voice sickened him-  
  
"The poor thing's famished, Thor. It's a wonder he made it this far in his delicate condition."   
  
The unmistakable sound of Thor's heavy footfalls approached, and Loki rubbed his forehead in defeat. Somewhere in the back of his mind, though, he had to give Sif praise for her ability to speak with such convincing sincerity.   
  
Laughing, Sif and the Warriors Three walked back into the citadel as Loki silently promised himself that he would be much kinder to everyone during his next pregnancy.


	2. All Thor's fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it's all Thor's fault. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for a slightly graphic birth scene and a surprise!enema, it's funnier than it sounds i promise...

"Thor," Loki took a shuddering breath. "I think that we need to discuss something."   
  
Thor finished lacing the straps on his dress boots and sprang to his feet. Within seconds, he stood behind his heavily pregnant lover and held Loki firmly by the shoulders. Loki watched their reflections in the dressing mirror; a beaming, golden King of Asgard and a full-to-bursting sorcerer Queen. He bit his lip and hoped that he wouldn't regret coming forward with this.  
  
"Anything. You can tell me anything, beloved." Thor began kissing his neck tenderly, brushing aside the delicate green collar of his formal dinner gown. Loki grimaced and pulled away, brushing Thor's face aside with his hand.   
  
"I just... well, I know that I'm almost due-" Thor's hands swept over his round stomach, caressing the intricate brocade patterns that adorned the mound. "-and I understand that you want to ensure my safety, but... You are driving me absolutely insane with your attentions."   
  
Thor's hands froze. Loki peered at him in the mirror. Thor removed his hands from Loki's stomach and brought his hand up to his face to gently cup his chin, turning his face from the mirror.   
  
"Have I been smothering you?" Thor sounded like a hurt puppy.   
  
Loki bit back a smirk. Thor could be so obtuse sometimes. "Ever since our special bath together in the 7th month, to be exact. I don't pretend to know why. But in any case, I feel suffocated as it is with all of this extra weight 'round my middle, much less my giant oaf of a husband constantly putting his hands all over me." He watched Thor's mind work behind bright blue eyes.  
  
Loki snapped Thor out of his thoughts with a gentle kiss to his whiskery chin.   
  
"Now," He smiled warmly and quirked a brow playfully at Thor. "How do I look?"  

Loki spun around slowly, with a slight ungainliness that could only be attributed to the fact that he was due any day. The soft light of their bedchambers captured every fold and drape of his intricate robes. Thor drank in the sight of his beautiful Queen, clothed in long robes that resembled a woman's gown and swaddled his pregnant figure in soft cascades of green and gold.  
  
Thor smiled and reached for Loki's hand, kissing his knuckle.  
  
"Like a dream."   
  
Loki grinned, letting out a soft huff as the baby kicked.   
  
"That's what I like to hear. Now, Birthday Boy, won't you escort me to the hall?" 

 

-

 

The feast held in honor of Thor's birthday was especially significant; never had a potential birth date for an heir fallen so close to a King's own in all of Asgard's history. 

  
Odin and Frigga mingled with the crowd, accepting congratulations and kind wishes for Thor and Loki's child.   
  
Thor forced himself to keep his hands off of Loki, though he found it very difficult when Loki bit into sweet strawberries and stained his lips an alluring pink. In fact, Loki's entire face appeared rather pink tonight, but Thor attributed it to his brother's elated mood.   
  
Loki announced that he was going to get some air; he was feeling awfully hot.   
  
Odin approached Thor during a lull in admirers.   
  
"Thor. Your mother and I-"  
  
A shrill scream pierced the hall.   
  
Loki stood, hunched over the table between Volstagg and Fandral, gripping the edge with a white-knuckled hand. His other hand clutched his stomach.   
  
"Loki! Loki, what is it?!" Thor knocked his chair over in his haste. He hovered over Loki, not sure whether or not he should touch him.  
  
Loki gritted his teeth as he gasped for air.   
  
"My... water... broke... Oh, Thor... It's coming!" He cried out again.  
  
Thor alternated between placing his hands in the air next to Loki's shoulders and behind him near his lower back. He was at a loss for words. Fandral and Volstagg stared up at him, their faces twin masks of shock.  
  
"Thor." Loki sounded strangely calm, despite his grit teeth. "Now would be a good time to start coddling me again."   
  
Thor's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.   
  
"Carry me, damn it!" Loki screamed. 

"Okay, okay, here we are. We're safe, Loki. You're doing so well. You'll be absolutely fine." Thor toddled carefully towards the healing chambers, cradling a shaking and gasping Loki in his arms.  
  
When Loki said nothing, gritting his teeth against the ever-increasing contractions, Thor continued his reassurances.   
  
"You're going to be alright. Our baby will be beautiful, and-"  
  
Loki reached up and smacked him across the jaw with a firm backhand.  
  
"Shut up, Thor! Ah! Oh, Norns! Here comes another one-!"   
  
Thor pressed his mouth into a tight line and set Loki down upon the flat bed where he would deliver their child. The healer stood ready, adorned in white robes and holding a wash basin.   
  
He mopped Loki's forehead with a soft cloth. 

"Queen Loki, have you... “  
  
Loki grasped his enormous stomach, glaring at the Healer through glazed eyes.  
  
“Yes, you idiot! How do you think it was possib-” Loki gritted his teeth as the pain of another contraction washed over him.  
  
The healer looked uneasy, but gently began removing Loki's leggings. Loki kicked as his abdomen cramped painfully. Thor looked at the healer apologetically, standing by Loki's side and helping to ease the garment off. 

“Ah!"  
  
The healer was peering between Loki's legs, at his bared lower half. The healing aides gently began peeling Loki's dress gown back up over his middle to reveal his naked abdomen and the pink slit nestled between Loki's legs, just below his male genitalia.   
  
Continuing in his clinical manner, he added, "Now the rest is up to you."   
  
When the healer began to pull Loki's ankles up and apart to sit in leather stirrups, however, Loki kicked even more frantically and uttered weak sounds of protest.   
  
Washing his hands in the basin, the healer gave Loki a sympathetic glance. "This will only serve to ease your efforts. We must ensure that the strain on your body is minimal, as you are temporarily unable to use your magic."   
  
Thor's eyes widened and he felt his heart begin to pound. "Loki? What is he talking about?"   
  
The healer turned away and began preparing a solution in another basin, giving the two some privacy.  
  
Loki squirmed, face flushing with the effort to ride out the next contraction.   
  
"Sorry Thor." His voice broke. "Didn't want to worry you... couldn't risk... harming our child. First time... giving birth..." He moaned. "My first child. Must do it... naturally."   
  
He glanced down. "...well, naturally... as possible."   
  
Thor peered down between Loki's legs, always in wonder of his cunt, now made visible by the stirrups holding his legs up and out.   
  
He placed a gentle hand on Loki's knee, soothing him with a gentle pat.   
  
Loki puffed a few short breaths out between closed teeth and glared at him.   
  
"Must you stare? It's bad enough that I'm strung up and spread like a beast awaiting slaughter."   
  
Thor chuckled lightly, planting a kiss to Loki's sweaty forehead. 

The healer cleared his throat, interrupting their quiet moment. In his hand he held a metal object, tapered at the end and connected to a tube crafted from leather. Loki took one look at the item and attempted to back up against the headboard, thrashing his legs wildly in their restraints.   
  
"No! No, no, no. Absolutely not!" He shrieked, bringing his hands down over his abdomen as far as he could reach.   
  
Thor steadied his shoulders, looking inquisitively at the healer.   
  
The healer's face reflected his sympathies. "This is a natural birth, Your Highness. They are seldom pretty. This will serve to lessen the strain during childbirth." He looked Loki in the eye. "I can assure you, if we do not do this now, before the babe crowns, there will be some unpleasantries to deal with later on, during the most crucial moments in the birth."   
  
"Oh, no. Thor, you cannot let him do this." Loki pleaded with Thor, desperate to avoid the humiliation. He cried out around another jolting contraction.   
  
Thor gave him a wry smile. "I will go fetch mother and father. Loki, please understand. I trust our healer with all of my heart, and I ask that you do the same. I will be back by your side before you know it, beloved." He turned to the healer and clapped him on the shoulder. Then, as Loki stared agape at him, Thor turned and left the room.   
  
The healer proceeded to lube the metal nozzle as the aides pulled the leather stirrups further apart, spreading Loki thoroughly. As Loki could not reach down far enough to swat their hands away, he lay there helplessly, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Thor Odinson, I curse your name to eternity." He muttered to himself.  

 

-

 

When Thor returned to the healing room with Odin and Frigga, he was greeted by the sight of a healing aide re-adjusting Loki on the bed and another taking away a covered basin. Loki had his arms squarely crossed over his upper stomach, clenching his jaw and looking at the ceiling.   
  
Frigga rushed to Loki's side. In her soothing way, she stroked his hair and swept a soft cloth over his damp forehead.  
  
"Loki, how are you faring?"   
  
Loki's lower lip trembled and he burst out crying.   
  
"Mother, it was awful... and... embarrassing... and, and I-I don't know if I can do this..."   
  
"There, there, sweetheart." She caressed his cheek and glanced back at Thor and Odin, who kept a safe distance. "Thor is here, and your father is here. We are all very proud of you. You are strong. I know that you will be just fine, and the baby as well."  
  
Loki whimpered around another contraction.   
  
Odin held Thor's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly and pushing him towards Loki in a single motion.   
  
"Loki, Thor will not leave your side. This is a proud day, but we shall give you both your privacy."   
  
Loki glared at Thor with a look that made the expectant father flinch. Panting, Loki regarded Odin.  
  
"Thank you, Father. I trust that he will not leave my side as well."   
  
Odin smiled softly, nodding at Loki as Frigga joined him.   
  
"Indeed, Loki. We will be waiting nearby should you need us."   
  
Thor settled in a chair next to Loki's bed. Taking an uneasy breath, he gazed around the room. Loki would not look him in the eye, concentrating on his breathing. After some awkward moments, listening to Loki pant and gasp around the ever-increasing spasms, Thor spoke.  
  
"Where is the healer?"   
  
"He is putting some ice over his eye. Does that answer your question, Thor?" Loki snapped.   
  
Despite his nerves, Thor couldn't help but laugh. "You struck the healer in the face?"   
  
Loki huffed, reaching up to push damp strands of black hair out of his face. "He filled my bottom with water and then made me...relieve myself in front of the aides. That fool had it coming to him."   
  
The healer emerged again, this time holding a thick bit of leather. His right eye had a bruise forming around it.  

"Now, Loki, your contractions should be coming closer together very shortly. When the moment is right, I will instruct you to begin pushing." He handed the piece of leather to Loki, standing back a safe distance as his patient glowered at him. Loki snatched it up from him.  
  
"What's this for?" He demanded.  
  
"Er, something for you to... bite down on. During the strain of childbirth, I can assure you that it will be most helpful."   
  
Thor smiled at the healer sympathetically. "Thank you."   
  
Just then, Loki was hit with a particularly gut wrenching contraction. He cried out, gripping the sheets and dropping the leather piece in the process. The healer darted down to the foot of the bed and knelt by Loki's spread legs.   
  
"It is time! Loki, the baby is crowning. I need you to start pushing!"   
  
Loki looked up at Thor, eyes wide and wet with tears. He panted furiously, reaching for Thor's hand as he began to bear down.   
  
Thor held his hand out, and Loki's delicate pale fingers wrapped like a vice around his rugged palm. Thor winced as Loki tightened his grip further, squeezing clean to the bone.   
  
"That's it, yes. Good, Loki. The head is coming. Now, take a deep breath-"  
  
Loki filled his lungs as deeply as he could, despite the ragged breaths and pain.   
  
"-now, push!"  
  
"Curse you, Thor! You moronic oaf! You- you... Idiot! Argh!"  
  
Thor looked puzzled, staring down at Loki who had his eyes screwed shut in pain. Loki sucked in desperate breaths through his clenched teeth and dug his nails into Thor's knuckles. Thor looked at Loki with wide blue eyes. "Loki? W-what is the meaning of...? I mean, what have _I_ done?"  
  
Loki puffed, leaning his head back onto the pillow.   
  
"You... " He huffed, whipping a damp strand of hair from his pink face. "You've done everything. You...Your fault! Your fault that I'm here... and huge... and... ah ow!"  
  
The healer cradled his hands between Loki's legs, ready to receive the round head of their baby. His eyes darted back up to Thor.   
  
"The baby's head is almost out. Now would be a good time to use the leather."  
  
Loki squirmed as another contraction hit him. He felt as though the child had split him in two, and he or she was not even halfway out yet. Thor gingerly picked up the bit of leather and offered it to him with a weak smile.   
  
"Can... I... push... now...?" Loki ground out.   
  
"Just a moment, Loki. Wait for it, you must breathe deeply... and relax." The healer gently patted Loki's knee. Loki nearly knocked him in the face again with his foot, squirming to be free of the stirrups holding him spread open. The healer dodged another of Loki's attempted assaults and glanced up at Thor. "King Thor, if you would kindly give him the leather?" His tone took on a hint of pleading.   
  
Thor pursed his lips, extending his hand with the leather in palm cautiously. Loki shot him a look that could kill and grabbed it, placing it in his mouth and biting down with gleaming canines.   
  
The healer met Thor's eyes, gratitude evident with a small quirk of his lips. He craned his neck upward so he could see Loki over the mound of his pregnant stomach. "Now, Loki. One more big push and the baby's head will be out."   
  
Loki screamed around the leather and bore down, eyes screwing shut and tears falling onto his flushed cheeks. Thor bit down on his lower lip as he bore the full pain of Loki's death grip on his hand. He pulled his hand up to his mouth to kiss Loki's hand, but Loki jerked it back down to the bed and grunted around another hard push.  
  
"Very good, very good. The baby's head is out. Now, Loki, you must use your remaining strength to push the rest of the baby's body out." 

Loki shook his head frantically, heaving a breath around the leather and falling back onto the pillow. Rivers of sweat coursed down his forehead.   
  
"I... dunno... if I can."   
  
Thor leaned down, kissing away Loki's tears.   
  
"Loki, I know you can do this, brother. I know you are strong enough."  
  
Loki looked up into Thor's eyes, and all of the anger from before had melted away to reveal vulnerable pools of bright green.

"Thor... Thorr... it hurts sho much. Won't fit." Loki said, slurring.  
  
Thor smiled at him tenderly, kissing his hand. Looking deeply into his eyes, he stroked his hand. "I know... but I am sure there is enough room for our baby. You've been blessed by birthing hips for this moment. Just one more big push and-"  
  
Loki spat the leather out onto the floor roughly.   
  
"And whose fault is that? Yours! My figure is permanently ruined because of you! Don’t you dare call attention to the fact that my backside is now wider than the breadth of the nine realms and all of the moons within it!” 

The healer called Loki's attention back to the task at hand.  
  
"Loki... Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki."   
  
"You no good bastard, son of a- What!"  
  
"Use that energy to push. On my count."   
  
Loki set his mouth in a determined line and pushed one last time, screaming until his throat grew hoarse. With a rush of fluid, the baby slid out and into the careful hands of their healer.   
  
The baby wailed, the healer held the plump child up for Thor and Loki to see, and Thor promptly fell backwards heavily, eyes rolling back into his lids. The chair by the bedside splintered under the impact and collapsed with the unconscious new father on it.   
  
Loki, eyes shining, smiled for the first time in hours.  
  
"Boy... or girl?" He gasped.  
  
The healer smiled. "Girl!" Then he eyed Thor's prone form on the ground. "Shouldn't we... ?" 

-

  
Loki huffed a happy sigh and leaned back. "Just hand me our daughter. He'll wake soon enough."   
  
Thor woke to the concerned face of the healer hovering over him. The room was oddly silent. He bolted upright, wincing as his head reeled from the impact of his swoon. He gazed down at the remnants of the chair, splintered in pieces upon the floor around and beneath him.  
  
"Is Loki unharmed? And our child..."   
  
The healer laughed. "Queen Loki is well. He is resting. And your daughter is sleeping peacefully with him."   
  
Thor turned and was rewarded with the lovely sight of Loki, mouth agape and drooling onto the pillow, nestled with one of the plumpest children Thor had ever laid eyes upon sleeping on his chest. One of the aides watched over them, holding a careful hand over the child's belly to keep her secure on her nest.  
  
Thor knelt by Loki's side, smoothing his hand over his face and leaning down to kiss the round cheek of his daughter. Her nearly bald head shined with sprouts of gold. He noted her great size and smirked at her early resemblance to her father. He laughed and leaned his head against the dozing Loki, watching their daughter's chest rise and fall in slumber.   
  
Before the healer turned to fetch Odin and Frigga, Thor caught his arm.  
  
"No matter what details you impart upon Mother and Father... please omit the bit about my fainting spell. A most... inconvenient Thorsleep, we shall call it."  
  
The healer quirked his lips up in a grin and rubbed his bruised eye.   
  
"Certain details of this day will indeed go unspoken, My King."   
  
Thor laughed and kissed Loki's forehead, watching the healer leave. He would tell everyone that he dashed the chair against the floor in a burst of manly jubilation.

 

Yes, that would do. 

 


	3. Just let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has been hiding from Thor since their daughter was born. Thor just wants some time with Loki again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so warnings for rimming and food in case that squicks you

Thor had searched for Loki all morning, to no avail. He'd woken to find that their baby daughter had been fed, changed and placed in the care of the attendants... but no sign of her 'mother' anywhere.

Loki had been acting strangely lately, he mused as he munched on his breakfast of cheese and bread. Taking a bite of golden apple set on a crystal plate before him, he stared at the empty chair beside him. The table had been set for the royal couple, but it appeared that his brother and queen had not taken any breakfast that morning.  
  
Today promised a rare relief from his kingly duties. Thor and Loki agreed that their child must have as much care from both of them as possible, despite all of the obligations the throne bestowed upon them. Since giving birth, Loki had been tired and distant. It disappointed Thor to see him in such a state; though he never doubted for a moment that Loki was as thrilled as he over being a new parent, Thor sensed that something else was bothering Loki.   
  
For one, he hadn't had sex with him since before the birth. It had been about two months since Loki allowed him to even touch him. Well, two months, 2 days and about half a day by Thor's account.

Even though it wasn't frustrating him... much.

Thor himself felt a wane in desire since their baby had become the center of their universe, but he still had enough libido to make even Fandral seem like a limp old man. The last time... it felt so long ago. Loki was so heavy with child that Thor had to do most of the work, gently thrusting into him with utmost care, cradling Loki's stomach on pillows as he drove him softly into the bed. Thor stood and delivered the last time, dreaming about the next time they could lay face to face as they fucked.   
  
Snapped out of his dreamy thoughts, Thor cursed under his breath as he realized that his breakfast remained half-eaten and he was half-hard under his thick trousers. Retreating back to his chambers, he ordered the servant to keep the breakfast table full of food for Loki's return.   
  
It wasn't until midday that Loki showed up, opening the door to their private chambers wearily. He wore a simple black tunic with loose trousers and a leather overcoat, despite the bright heat that day. Thor stared open-mouthed. Loki's face was flushed and pink, and he positively dripped with sweat. He collapsed on a chair next to the door, pulling out a flask of water to sip on.   
  
"Loki! Where have you been? I've been worried sick. And why in the nine realms are you wearing such heavy clothing on such a day?" Thor stomped over, carelessly loud in his haste to tend to his brother.  
  
Loki's breathing was labored. He gulped another mouthful of water and huffed a weak laugh. "I've just... been walking around the palace grounds. It's so nice to see... all of the gardens on... a day so beautiful as this." Thor made a sputtering noise.  
  
"What? Thor! No need to worry. I'm... fine, really. I just got restless after all of those months of lying heavy with child in my bed."   
  
"Loki, you've been missing breakfast for nearly a week now. What is going on?"   
  
Loki shakily climbed to his feet, wiping his brow with a cloth. He made for the bath chambers. "Nothing, Thor. I told you, I'm just fine. I made sure that our daughter got to see her mother before I left. I just need some time alone these days. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a bath. I must reek." 

Thor rubbed his beard as he watched Loki's retreating form stagger to their private bath. Something was definitely, unmistakably amiss.   
  
"Why not just use your magic!?" He called after him. When he got no answer, he tried again. "Just use your magic, beloved! Surely it must have returned by now? Come, breakfast is waiting for you."   
  
Loki's voice drifted back. "I'm not hungry, thank you!"   
  
Thor growled in frustration. He stormed over to the bath chamber door and flung it open. Grinning as the steam wafted out, obscuring his vision slightly, he laughed. "I've got a different sort of hunger right now, if you take my meaning. Let me look at y-"  
  
Loki screamed. "Get out, you fool!” Thor blinked confusedly as the steam dissipated, revealing that Loki had stripped nude and was standing in front of one of the full length mirrors. Loki crouched over, pulling his discarded clothing up to cover his body. With a rush of magic, Thor found himself on the opposite side of the bath chamber door, facing outward towards their bed.   
  
He blinked and rubbed his temple. How could their marriage survive raising their newborn child if secrets were kept between them? What would this mean for Asgard?   
  
Thor had heard the midwives' tales about a sickness that some women suffered from after childbirth. A sadness that caused them to hate their newborn children, pretending they didn't exist. Perhaps Loki suffered from that sickness. Thor shuddered inwardly at the thought. But all of the times that Loki slapped away his wandering hands in their bedchambers, murmuring that he would go and breastfeed their daughter before bed instead... all of the times that Loki had spent smiling and laughing over their daughter's adorned crib, shaking a jeweled rattle in his delicate hands as he murmured lovely things to her... the times that he found Loki taking a nap somewhere shaded with their daughter tucked safely in his arms- Well, it couldn't be that, then.  
  
No, perhaps it was Thor that made Loki so distant. Thor was hurt and confused. He had lavished Loki with all the time he could afford, only to find that Loki either disappeared for hours at a time or simply swatted him away. Thor needed to get serious. He needed to be romantic again, perhaps.  
  
The idea came to Thor while he threw Mjolnir at targets in the training grounds that afternoon. As the final target splintered into millions of pieces and Mjolnir returned, Thor nearly missed catching his trusted hammer with the surprise the brilliant idea brought. He jumped up, letting out a mighty yell, and slammed the ground with Mjolnir. As he watched the trees within a 50 foot radius collapse into the upturned earth, Thor grinned ear to ear. He had the answer. 

-

Loki softly sang the last words of the lullaby to their daughter. Satisfied that she had fallen into a blissful sleep, he cast a small spell over the crib to protect her and set her gently down upon the satin pad. He found himself watching her round face as she slept, marveling at how much she resembled Thor in so many ways. Her tiny hands curled into fists as her side and her shock of blonde hair curled over the red satin. He smiled sadly as he thought of Thor. What a disappointment he must be in Thor's eyes...   
  
Lost in his thoughts, Loki silently opened the door leading from the nursery to their bedchambers.   
  
"Thought I'd be asleep, did you?" Thor's low, husky voice startled him. Loki gaped, wide eyed, at the sight before him. Thor, shirtless and wearing loose trousers on the bed. The bed surrounded by candles casting a soft glow. A flagon of sweet wine, strawberries, and cream set upon a table by the bed. Loki's heart skipped a beat when he drank in the sight of his powerful lover.   
  
"Thor... what is the meaning of this?" He asked softly.   
  
Thor grinned. "I thought you might need some cheering up. And I haven't given myself to you in a long time. I'm not often the romantic, but you might have noticed that I've got another surprise for you here."   
  
Thor gestured to the chair by Loki's dresser. The green and gold ceremonial garb that Loki had worn the night that Thor proclaimed Loki his Queen in front of the entire court sat gleaming upon it. Loki flushed to his ears when he remembered the last time he had worn it... and the last time that it had been peeled off layer by layer as he and Thor made love for the first time as King and Queen of Asgard.   
  
"Y-you remembered?" He whispered, feeling his heart warm. "Thor, I-"  
  
Thor shushed him, chuckling. "What are you waiting for? Put it on, so that I may take it off of you and ravish you as I did that first night."   
  
Loki stared at it. It had been so long ago, certainly long before he'd become pregnant with their child. He felt sick with uncertainty- the changes the pregnancy brought to his body had not yet faded. No, he told himself, the lithe and trim form he held back then was a far cry from his current state. He pressed a trembling hand to his stomach, still soft and shapeless beneath his loose tunic.   
  
When Loki said nothing, Thor poured him a glass of wine.   
  
"I wanted everything to be perfect, just as it was that night. You looked so beautiful to me. I would give anything to see you wear it once more."   
  
Every word out of Thor's mouth was like a knife in Loki's heart.   
  
Loki took the wine and sipped, staring at the floor.   
  
Thor was still wearing that stupid, lustful smile. "I wanted to remind you how perfect you are, Loki. How perfect our love is."   
  
"It won't fit me."  
  
Thor was stunned. He looked from Loki, standing frozen in place and staring at the floor, to the green and gold garment. He laughed.  
  
"Of course it will! You're not pregnant anymore, Loki. Or have you forgotten?" Thor took a gulp of wine. "Your moods certainly seem to reflect that."   
  
Loki snapped. Thor meant well, but he was just humiliating him further. Squeezing the glass of wine so hard in his hand that it could have burst, he turned ferociously on Thor.  
  
"Are you really that dense, Thor? Have you not noticed?" Thor's blue eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open in stunned silence.   
  
Loki continued his frenzied rant. "I'm sorry, but I cannot be perfect for you tonight. Nothing has been perfect since I gave birth. My body ached for the first month, and I've still got this- this- disgusting excess weight on me."   
  
He flung the wine in Thor's face. 

"Every time you try to touch me, I just can't-! I can't take it. You're not going to get the same 'beautiful' Loki that you had before. And don't think that I cannot see the way the young maidens greet you in the throne room. They prance in with their slender bodies and their perfect youth, and I cannot even fathom how tempting it must be for you... to have such a show. To see those beautiful creatures who haven't given birth like a fat cow."   
  
He frantically paced over to the chair where the gold and green garment sat and grasped it in two white knuckled fists. He shook the soft tunic as he spoke.   
  
"If I put on these clothes, I'll be anything but perfect for you. If anything, you'll just see how much I've changed since that night. I've tried everything, but I don't know if I'll ever have the body you desire again."   
  
He threw the clothing onto the floor and held his hand out as if to set it on fire with his magic.   
  
Thor was stunned. So this was why Loki had been acting strangely.   
  
"Loki, I had no idea you felt that way. Is... is this why you haven't been eating breakfast?"   
  
Loki said nothing, just stood poised over the rumpled clothing on the floor breathing heavy with rage.   
  
He continued softly, "Is this why you've been exhausting yourself walking around in the heat? Did I do something to hurt you?"   
  
Loki lowered his arm, still staring at the ground. He trembled and wrapped his arms around himself. When he finally looked up at Thor, his eyes brimmed with tears.   
  
"I'm sorry, Thor." He whispered. "I'm sorry I have been avoiding you. Y-you've done nothing. I was just afraid... that you wouldn't want..." He trailed off, gesturing vaguely to his concealed stomach.   
  
Thor jumped off of the bed and walked straight over to Loki. He gently pried Loki's hands away from his body, taking them in his own.   
  
"Loki, I will always want you. I know not what has you so insecure about your looks, but I find you just as beautiful tonight as you have always been." He laughed softly. "I just wish I could see more of you."  
  
Loki sniffed and looked away. "I thought after I had our baby, I would look the same as I did before. Trust me, Thor. Once you see me with my clothes off, you won't want me."   
  
Thor grinned and pressed their foreheads together. "We'll see about that. Now let's get these clothes off of you."   
  
Loki laughed through his tears, but he let Thor lead him to the bed anyway.   
  
"Dense as always, I see. You've got a sagging, flabby cow right in front of you and yet you think you're about to bed a gazelle," He said with a smirk.  
  
Thor lifted him into his arms with ease and dropped him playfully onto the bed. Loki landed with a yelp and looked back at him with a look of irritation. Thor loomed over him, putting an arm on either side of his head and began kissing Loki's neck. "What would I be if not oblivious? I never even noticed a fluctuation in your weight during the pregnancy."   
  
Loki gasped as Thor sucked his throat, leaving pink spots where the blood leapt to the surface. He smiled. "Even you would have to be blind not to have noticed bedding one of Asgard's moons each night."   
  
Thor lifted Loki's tunic, exposing his soft porcelain stomach and kissed it. He nipped the slightly rounded flesh and grinned up at Loki, whose eyes had grown dark with worry.   
  
He whispered. "Well, right now all I want to do is fuck Asgard's queen." 

Loki's mouth fell open when Thor dipped his tongue into his navel. Nearly forgetting all of his self-consciousness, he helped Thor pull the tunic over his head and began wriggling out of his pants. A few moments later, they both huddled naked on the bed, breathing hard.   
  
Settling his hands gently on Loki's stomach, Thor kneaded the flesh there. Loki attempted to swat his hands away, making an indignant sound, but Thor silenced him with a deep kiss. All the while, he allowed his hands to explore Loki's torso. When Thor's calloused hands reached his small breasts, Loki gasped into the kiss.   
  
The sensation of Thor's beard rubbing against his nipples, paired with the soft golden locks caressing his shoulders, reduced Loki to a gasping, panting mess. He grasped Thor's head in his hands as Thor licked one of his breasts, tongue warm and wet against his skin.   
  
"Oh, damn everything," Loki murmured. He felt Thor smile against the two creamy mounds on his chest. "Oh, Thor...Yes, like that." Thor gave his nipple a small suck before pulling away, chuckling at the reaction he prompted from his lover.   
  
Thor planted kisses straight down the center of Loki's chest, nuzzling his small breasts one more time before making his way down the pale ribs. When he planted a kiss lower, Loki's breath hitched. Thor reached up and took one breast in each hand, gently squeezing as he continued kissing a path down Loki's body. A soft kiss to the side of Loki's navel prompted a weak whimper to escape the trickster's mouth.   
  
"Thor..." Loki sighed. He attempted to pull Thor's head away. Thor just continued kissing and sucking his stomach all the same. Loki lifted his head from the pillow, watching in a mixture of dismay and hazy arousal as Thor nuzzled his doughy stomach. Thor stopped and looked up at Loki when he felt the flesh tense up.   
  
"Are you alright?" He whispered. Loki's eyes had gone glassy with tears again and his mouth was set in a tight line.   
  
Loki nodded. But Thor could see the insecurity written on his lover's features.  
  
"Loki, don't hold your breath. You've nothing to fear. I do not find you unattractive like this...quite the opposite, actually." Thor gave him a toothy smile and dipped his tongue into his navel again. Loki practically squeaked. He his back arched, prompting his erection to bob up and rest on Thor's neck.   
  
"Oh, you idiot," Loki whispered with a smile. "You really are dense. You realize that if I don't lose this extra weight, you may someday be fucking a mirror image of Volstagg?"   
  
Thor pinched him and gave him a wink. "Well, there was one time when Volstagg and I were teens..."  
  
Loki delivered a sharp smack to the side of Thor's head, laughing. "Thor! I don't want to think about things like that right now. Have you no concept of non-literal prose?"   
  
Thor shrugged with a childlike grin.   
  
Loki continued, staring at the ceiling. "I hope you realize that you've also just agreed there is a comparison between that fat dolt and myself." He smirked. "I shall have to punish you once this is ov-" His voice caught in his throat as Thor's wet mouth enveloped the tip of his cock.  
  
He thrashed and gripped the sheets for stability as Thor ran his tongue over the sensitive slit. With a wet pop, Thor released his hard cock.   
  
"Even when you're insecure and trembling beneath me, I can never quiet that clever mouth of yours, can I?" Thor rubbed his thumbs over Loki's hips. "Now turn over for me. We haven't gotten to the best part yet."   
  
Loki flipped onto his stomach, slightly relieved that Thor was done groping his middle. He hid his face in the pillows as Thor stared at his backside. Loki had not slept nude since delivering their child, nor had he bathed with Thor. He wondered what Thor would think of his wider hips and rounder ass, now that the excuse of carrying a child was no longer valid.   
  
His erection throbbed against the silk sheets in anticipation all the same.  
  
Something cold and wet dropped suddenly onto his bottom, landing on one cheek and then the other. Loki's head jerked up and he glared back at Thor, who stood grinning ear to ear over two soft dollops of whipped cream upon his pale buttocks.   
  
"Thor? What in the name of Midgard are you doing? You'll make a mess!"   
  
Thor said nothing, and dipped his head down to lick the whipped cream from Loki's ass cheeks. Loki cried out something resembling a cross between "Oh" and "Idiot." With a loud smack, Thor sucked the traces of cream from the plump cheeks. Loki could find no words when he felt Thor spread his cheeks wide, exposing his opening. He gasped breathlessly into the pillow instead when, just as suddenly, Thor placed a dollop of cream between his cheeks.   
  
"Don't look now, but I'm adding a strawberry to this delicious dish as well." Thor promptly set about tonguing Loki's hole, smearing the cream up and down his crack. Loki nearly came into the sheets beneath him as the mental image alone sent a jolt to his cock.   
  
For what felt like an eternity, Thor licked, sucked and devoured the cream coating Loki's entrance and soft balls beneath. With one last maneuver of his tongue, he pushed the strawberry gently against Loki's hole and then took his time eating down the height of the small fruit. By the time he planted one last kiss on the delicate opening, Loki was chanting nonsense into the pillows.   
  
Thor lubed up his own engorged cock with oil, and then settled against Loki's backside. Feeling Loki shiver beneath him, he massaged one of the plump cheeks, then nudged his hips to silently ask him to turn back over.  
  
When Loki turned over to face Thor, his pupils were blown wide and his mouth hung open with swollen, red lips. Thor kissed him on the cheek and whispered softly, "I have waited such a long time for this. I love you exactly as you are, Loki. No matter what changes your body has gone through- what it might go through. I hope you know that."  
  
Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, pulling him closer.   
  
"Just... inside. Inside, I need you inside now." He breathed.   
  
Thor lined up his cock with Loki's pink hole and pressed in slowly at first. Loki whimpered and his eyes grew wide. With a thrust of his own hips, he pushed himself against Thor so that he was buried to the hilt. Thor nearly lost control of himself as the velvet heat enveloped him once more.   
  
Never breaking eye contact, they began a frantic rhythm, both desperate and showing the time lost between them.   
  
Thor growled and panted, rocking his hips faster and faster with every animalistic thrust. Loki wrapped his legs around him, riding out the pounding with his own frenzied gyrations.   
  
"Oh Thor... Oh, my brother, I'm going to- I'm- Ah!" Loki came hard all over Thor's stomach, coating both of them with hot seed. The clenching muscles around Thor's cock were unbearably tight, and he pressed both of their foreheads together as he came in torrents inside Loki for the first time since the birth of their child.   
  
With barely any time to catch their breath, Thor rolled Loki over and lay spooning him from behind, still nestled inside him. Thor pulled the sheets over them both and placed his hands on Loki's stomach, holding him close. Together, they drifted into a deep and sated sleep.

 

  
\------About 8 Weeks Later------

 

  
  
Thor opened the door to their bedchambers, exhausted from the day's work.  
  
Greeting him, there on the bed, was Loki... wearing the green and gold garment. Thor's mouth hung open. Loki smiled like a cat that had gotten the cream, rising to his feet. He ran his hands sensually up and down his now-trim figure, looking at Thor through heavy lidded eyes.   
  
"Does this bring back any memories, my King?" He purred. He twirled once for good measure, showing off how the garment fit him perfectly, the cut flattering his narrow hips and his flat stomach. He practically floated with elegance and grace.  
  
Thor had no verbal answer for Loki. Instead, Thor just about tackled him back onto the bed, ripping carelessly at the delicate bindings entwined about Loki's thin waist.   
  
Their mouths came together in a crushing and frantic kiss. When Loki broke the kiss suddenly, Thor looked at him quizzically.   
  
"What's the matter? You wanted to see if you could fit your old clothes again, and you've done it."   
  
"I... I have some news for you."  
  
Thor ran his hand down Loki's neck, nodding.   
  
Loki smiled impishly at him. "Thor, I'm pregnant again." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its done! 
> 
> thanks to everybody who read this and commented and gave kudos seriously you guys are the best THANK YOU and i would love to hear what you guys thought of this fic and i really hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> lokisbubblebutt.tumblr.com


End file.
